dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rex Salazar
Rex Salazar '''is a sixteen years old, amnesiac EVO with the ability to grow machines and weapons from his body at will. He is the main character from the ''Generator Rex ''series. He is currently working in the Heroes Coalition as a hero and is part of the Bullet Kingdom(formerly known as New Age Avengers) '''Background Prior to the Nanite Event, he was one of the initial recipients of a controlled batch of nanites. Unlike a majority of EVOs, Rex has control over his nanites and is the only known being capable of curing other EVOs. Since childhood, Rex was employed as a secret weapon for Providence, a global organization dedicated to protecting the world from rampaging EVOs. Unintentionally, Rex disappeared six months into the future and returned to a Providence with a new regime he disapproved of. He willingly left Providence for the time being to join a defect group and rebel against the corrupted organization. While he defeated the Consortium, Rex cured the entire world of nanites. However, Rex reserved his abilities and continued to fight for Providence. Appearance Rex has a brown complexion, black hair that is brushed backwards and brown eyes. He wears a red & orange jacket, blue & white t-shirt, dark blue pants and boots. He also wears a bright orange goggles on his head. Personality Rex is overconfident, impulsive and rebellious. He is headstrong and is very reckless, despite this he is selfless and would not hesitate to help others. Despite being surrounded by troublesome teammates, he does enjoy their company and he gets along well with Double D, Yoshika and Danny. Abilities EVO Abilities '- Like all living beings on Earth, Rex has nanites bonded to him on a molecular level. Having activated nanites makes him an EVO; however, unlike most EVOs, Rex has the ability to control his nanites at will, allowing him to generate various machinery from his body. He can also use his nanites to communicate with a variety of machines, as well as cure some EVOs of their mutations. * '''Technopathy '- Rex is capable of using his nanites to interface with technology, allowing him to communicate with and control it. * 'EVO Curing '- perhaps Rex's most important ability, Rex can extract the active nanites of other EVOs to cure them. * 'Enhanced Durability '- Rex appears to have strength and durability that is beyond average humans. On numerous occasions he has survived situations well beyond the capacity of normal humans, like being thrown through a concrete wall, being smashed through houses and buildings, tanking explosions and much more. * 'Healing Factor '- When Rex was mortally wounded in an industrial accident, the nanites he was injected with completely healed him. 'Machine Manifestation '- Rex can shape his nanites into a variety of machinery. He uses these for offense, defense, and transportation. The weapons he forms out of his body can be destroyed, but he usually can reform them quickly afterward. Also, if Rex is exhausted, it takes more focus to maintain his weapons; otherwise they instantly disassemble. * 'Smack Hands '- the smack hands are massive orange gauntlets that Rex can transform either arm into (preferably both) to take down larger EVOs. The smack hands give him incredible strength, allowing him to break through obstacles or lift heavy objects. * 'Combat Drill '- in addition to the smack hand's original assets, the drill mode allows the smack hands to function as high-powered drills and add additional power behind his strikes. * 'Boogie Pack '- the boogie pack is a jet pack with a pair of wide orange turbine wings. Rex is capable of using it to fly at high speeds; it also gives him a high level of agility. Rex used the boogie pack to travel over 100 miles in only a few minutes. * 'Slam Cannon '- the slam cannon is a large orange projectile cannon that Rex can transform either arm into. Similar to a rocket launcher, it is positioned to rest on his shoulder. However, it does not produce its own ammo; instead, a maw on the back end of the slam cannon can extend into the ground and reload solid material for ammunition. * 'Rex Ride '- the Rex Ride is an orange hover motorbike that Rex can form out of his lower legs. The vehicle can drive over any terrain and can go over 200 mph. Despite lacking wheels, the Rex ride is capable of driving up vertical loops and curves. * 'Punk Busters '- the punk busters are a pair of massive orange super boots with retractable spikes on the soles. They allow Rex to jump hundreds of feet into the air or jump across ten square blocks. He can also use the punk busters to repel powerful EVO enemies or kick through thick metal. * 'Big Fat Sword '- the big fat sword (also known as the B.F.S.) is a massive orange sword that Rex can transform either arm into. It is one of Rex's most lethal machines. Although it is used offensively to easily cleave through objects, it is can be used to deflect attacks. * 'Battle Saw '- Using a lever on the side of his big fat sword, the top half of the sword will split apart and begin to rotate at a high velocity. '''Trivia * Rex once shared a room with Marcus and Eddy. After the renovations, he is now roommates with Jake Long, Danny Fenton and Randy Cunningham. * According to Eddy, Rex had a girlfriend outside the Heroes Coalition. * Rex means "King" in Latin. His last name, Salazar, translated from Old Spanish means "old hall" - from the words "sala" which means "hall" and "zahar" meaning "old". Notable Quotes * (to himself) "Oh yeah! I'm so awesome!" * (towards Minna-Dietlende Wilcke) "Oh great! That was a very warm welcome." * (to Double D) "Why do all women in this world wears no pants?" * (to Duncan) "Just a bunch of ragtag heroes." * (to Randy Cunningham) "YOU TOO, YOU IDIOT NINJA! AND SAME GOES FOR ME!" * (to the Mississippi Gang) "Just don't rub it on their faces, less you'll suffer the same situation as Adam's. And hopefully, you care what I said just now." Category:Males Category:Heroes Coalition Category:EVO Category:Heroes Category:Superhero